Many vehicles are provided with a sunroof assembly that includes a frame attached to a vehicle roof, and a moveable sunroof connected to the frame. Such an assembly also typically includes a sunshade connected to the frame and disposed beneath the sunroof. The sunshade is moveable between open and closed positions so as to cover a sunroof opening formed in a headliner of a particular vehicle.
A prior method of manufacturing a sunshade includes forming a substrate to a desired size and shape, and attaching a cover layer to the substrate. Known substrates include aluminum sheets, injection molded plastic, sheet molding compound, compressed resinated-fiber mats, and sprayed urethane. Because the sunshade is formed separately from a corresponding headliner, it is difficult to obtain a good color match and/or texture match between the sunshade and the headliner. Furthermore, because the sunshade and headliner are formed separately, the combined manufacturing costs are significant.